Lembranças
by Fabinho Uchiha
Summary: [Oneshot][DeidaraxTemari]Eu não pareço homem...pareço? ela pensa, se levantando e andando sem rumo pela vila.


**

* * *

Nartuo não me pertence...e se pertencesse...Deidara ficaria com Temari u.u**

**Não gosta do casal...não leia...simples não? n.n**

* * *

_"São lembranças de criança  
Isso nunca vai passar  
Faz gente grande chorar  
Por que fica a lembrança  
É coisa de criança_ "

-Temari! Espera!

-Ah...você tem que me pegar Gaara...o pega-pega é assim! -dizia a pequena, correndo, abraçada ao ursinho do mais novo.

-Não vale Temari...você pegou meu ursinho! -retruca o ruivo, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

-Não precisa chorar, Gaara, eu te devolvo. -ela para de correr e entrega o ursinho para o menino que o abraça com força.

-Baka! Você é má...e se continuar assim ninguém vai te querer! - ele sai correndo, mas o que não sabia, era que Temari havia levado a provocação a sério.

Sempre escutara dos adultos "_Nossa...que menina grossa!", "Parece um homem!", "Devia aprender a ser mais delicada", "Ah, desculpe senhor...achei que era um menino..."_

Será que ela era assim mesmo?

Assentou-se no chão, triste, abraçou as próprias pernas e afundou o rosto nelas, se segurando para não chorar.

"_Eu não pareço homem...pareço?"_ ela pensa, se levantando e andando sem rumo pela vila "Sou apenas...apenas...apenas...ah! Eu não sei o que sou!"

Ela viu um pequena poça de água no chão e agachou-se observando seu próprio reflexo.

-Eles tem razão...eu pareço mesmo um menino... -ela disse, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, assentando-se no chão e chorando, desconsolada.

-Ei! Para de chorar!

-Hã? - Temari se virou e viu um menininho loiro de olhos azuis com uma espressão séria. - Quem é você?

-Sou Deidara...para de chorar! Odeio que chorem!

-M-Mas...ah! Você não manda em mim seu pirralho! -ela emburra, lhe mostrando a língua.

-Não sou um pirralho! Sou mais velho que você! Sei até me virar sozinho! E você fica ai chorando porque está perdida! -ele mostra a língua também.

-Não estou perdida seu baka!

-Ahhh já sei...está assim porque é uma menina sem educação e ninguém te quer!

Os olhos de Temari se encheram de água e ela se segurava para não chorar, mas não conseguiu...

-E-Ei! Não chore! -diz Deidara, se aproximando, meio arrependido por ter feito ela chorar. Odiava que chorassem perto dele, e odiava mais ainda que chorassem por causa dele.

-Você também falou que eu pareço homem!! -ela esperneava.

-Eu não disse isso! - ele recua um pouco, com medo daquela menininha maluca e nervosa que encontrara. Vai que ela resolve bater nele?

-T-Todos falam que eu pareço um menino porque sou grossa...m-mas não é verdade... -ela limpa as lágrimas.

-Bem...já me confundiram com uma menina uma vez...-ele dá de ombros. Temari o encara e então começa a gargalhar, deixando o menino nervoso. - Ei!! Eu não ri de você!!

-Desculpa!! Mas você tem mesmo cara de menina!

-Hum... -ele sorri levemente - Então acho que combinamos...

Temari ficou confusa. O que será que ele queria dizer com aquilo?

-O-o que?

-Ora...você parece um homem...pelo que você e os outros dizem...e eu pareço uma mulher...pelo que você e os outros dizem...e então...formamos um casal! -ele afirma, se aproximando dela, agachando-se e ficando frente a frente.

-Você é precoce... -ela diz, simplesmente.

-Ah...mas fala...não é uma boa idéia?

-Hum... -ela pensa um pouco - Quem sabe quando crescermos?

-Tudo bem...eu sei esperar. - ele sorri e desaparece.

-Deidara? Deidara! DEIDARAA!! NÃO ME DEIXA SOZINHA!!!

Ela então, escuta uma risada.

-Hahahaha!! Sabia que sentiria minha falta!

-Seu baka! -ela pega um pedrinha no chão e taca nele, o acertando na cabeça.

-Eii!! Doeu!!

-Bem feito!! Homens não devem deixar as mulheres sozinhas num lugar como esse!

-Você disse que parecia homem uai!

-Posso parecer...mas...mas não sou -novamente, os olhos dela se enxem de lágrimas. Ela queria mudar. Estava cansada de ser confundida com um homem. Só porque ela não era delicada precisava ser tratada assim? Não gostava de meninas frescas e cheias de nhénhénhé. Gostava de ser daquele jeito. Ter atitude. Mas...se continuasse assim ninguém iria querer ficar ao seu lado...e sozinha...ela não suportaria viver.

Levantou um pouco a cabeça e viu uma rosa vermelha bem bonita e com um aroma doce bem na sua frente.

-Hã? -ela seca as lágrimas.

-Pra você... -Deidara diz, levemente corado. - Não sei porque te chamam de homem...onde já se viu um homem chorar assim? - ele aumenta o sorriso - Você é como todas as meninas...mas...você tenta se mostrar durona para conseguir servir de apoio aos outros...mas quando não aguenta mais...desaba toda que nem qualquer menina. E nessas horas...se quiser...pode se apoiar em mim - ele diz, abaixando a cabeça, envergonhado.

Temari piscou, piscou e piscou. Tentando captar a mensagem. Ela fora elogiada? Era isso? E por um garoto que ela havia acabado de conhcer. Ele, que há instantes falara com ela pela primeira vez, já havia percebido tudo. Sorriu levemente.

-Deidara-kun...

-O que foi? -ele a encara, com as bochechas vermelhas.

-Arigatou! -ela se aproxima dele e lhe dá um selinho, fazendo o menino ficar mais vermelho ainda.

-Espero te ver mais vezes...Deidara-kun.

-E-Eu também...Temari... - ele leva uma das mãos aos lábios, se lembrando do simples selinho que havia ganhado. Seu primeiro beijo. Tá bom que não era lá um beijo. Mas...ele consideraria como um...e como o mais especial. Sorriu e a ajudou se levantar.

-Posso te acompanhar até a sua casa!

-Obrigada Deidara-kun! -ela o beija na bochecha e ele ganha a tonalidade de um tomate com vergonha, fazendo ela ri.

-TEMARI!

-Hihi...desculpe...não resisti! -ela ri mais ainda, correndo atrás do loiro, que estava mais vermelho ainda, segurando-lhe a mão e caminhando em direção a vila, carregando uma das melhores lembranças da sua vida.

**FIM**

* * *

**Bem...cá estou eu com mais uma oneshot...acho que estou começando a melhorar não? n.n**

**Hehe...essa idéia veio do nada...mas até que me empolguei com ela n.n**

**Deixem um autor feliz...mandem reviews n.n**

**Baiii**


End file.
